Enfermo
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Baz está enfermo, y Simon cuida de él.


Baz adoraba estar enfermo, porque amaba que Simon lo cuidara. Normalmente, Baz se hacía el fuerte. Pero cuando se encontraba mal de salud, aprovechaba la oportunidad para ser engreído por Simon. No lo admitiría nunca, pero, en secreto, le encantaba que su novio se preocupara así por él.

Aquella mañana, Baz se despertó con el sonido de Simon cerrando el armario. Abrió un poco los ojos con pereza, y disfrutó la vista que tenía al pie de la cama que compartían. El chico de ojos azules recién se estaba poniendo la ropa que tenía que usar para ir a trabajar. Se veía muy bien usando tan sólo la ropa interior, y Baz lo sabía muy bien.

—Ya te vi, mi amor —dijo Simon con cariño, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—Buenos días —respondió Baz con cansancio, y había algo raro en su voz. Estaba un poco ronco, y la garganta le dolía.

Simon frunció el ceño, preocupado, y se terminó de poner la camisa. Caminó rodeando la cama, y se detuvo al costado de donde Baz estaba echado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Algo —dijo Baz, y cerró los ojos—. Creo que estoy resfriado.

—Así parece —murmuró Simon para sí mismo. Bajó su mano, y la pasó por la frente de Baz—. Creo que tienes fiebre, amor.

—¿Mm? —Baz se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

—Sí, estas enfermo —dijo Simon con preocupación—. Voy a traerte algún medicamento.

Acto seguido, besó la frente de Baz y salió del cuarto. Baz se revolvió en la cama, quitándose las sábanas. Tenía calor, y le había empezado a doler un poco la cabeza.

—Ten —Simon apareció por la puerta, y le tendió a Baz una pastilla y un vaso de agua—. Espero que esto te baje la fiebre.

—Gracias, amor —susurró Baz, y se tomó lo que Simon le había traído.

—Supongo que hoy no irás al trabajo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio, con un tono un poco amenazador, pero cariñoso.

Baz se estiró un poco en la cama, y apoyó su cabeza de costado en la almohada. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

—Bueno —murmuró sonriendo—. Si insistes…

Simon se rio mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Voy a llamar por teléfono a tu jefe —dijo, mientras salía de la habitación otra vez. Baz se quedó dormido antes de que regresara.

* * *

Simon salió al trabajo con cierta duda. No le gustaba tener que dejar solo a Baz en casa, porque se veía enfermo. Estaba preocupado de que tuviese algo más que un resfriado.

Aunque Baz sabía cuidar bien de sí mismo, y Simon sabía que, si algo muy grave llegaba a pasar, su novio lo llamaría.

Un poco más decidido, se subió al bus que lo llevaba a la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Tomó aire, y decidió no preocuparse por Baz.

* * *

Ya era más de medio día, cuando Baz se levantó definitivamente de la cama. Simon le había dejado una nota en el escritorio, donde le decía que había puesto a hervir agua para el té, y que le había pedido a Penny que le trajera el almuerzo. También le decía que lo llamara al trabajo si se sentía muy mal.

Penny era una chica bajita, de la misma edad de Simon y Baz. Vivía en el departamento vecino con su novio, y se había vuelto muy amiga del rubio. Baz hablaba con ella de vez en cuando, pero no eran muy unidos.

El lugar estaba un poco frío. Ya era invierno, y no tenían calefacción. Baz se envolvió en una manta azul, y con eso salió a la cocina. Casi se tropieza en el camino con sus propios pies, pero no había nada en el piso. De verdad tenía que estar enfermo.

Baz cerró los ojos unos segundos. Estaba cansado, y la garganta le seguía doliendo a horrores. Tosió un poco, y llegó por fin a la cocina. Se sirvió agua de la tetera, y colocó una bolsita de té en su taza. Con eso, se dirigió a la sala y prendió la televisión.

Baz se puso a ver una película, pero a mitad de ella, empezó a marearse. Respiró hondo, e intentó seguir viendo la película, pero no podía evitar ver todo doble. Quizá la medicina le había caído mal.

Sea lo que sea, Baz se sentía pésimo. No pasó mucho rato hasta que agarró su celular, y con duda, llamó a Simon.

El celular timbró sólo una vez, y su novio contestó al instante.

—¿Cariño? —su preocupación se notó desde la primera sílaba—. ¿Estás bien?

Baz habló mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar de nuevo.

—No —dijo en voz ronca y débil—. ¿Crees que podrías venir a casa?

Baz se sentía infantil por pedirle eso a Simon, pero de verdad lo necesitaba. Quería estar en sus brazos. Quería que Simon cuidara de él.

—Okay —dijo el rubio, y Baz pudo escuchar sus pasos del otro lado de la línea, caminando rápidamente—. Le voy a pedir a Ebb que me dé el resto del día libre. Voy para allá.

Baz colgó, y apoyó su cabeza en el reposabrazos del mueble. Nunca se había sentido tan enfermo. No supo cuándo, pero sus ojos se cerraron sin permiso, y en lo último que pensó antes de dormirse, fue en Simon.

* * *

En algún momento entre sueños, Baz sintió unos brazos levantándolo por debajo de las rodillas y por la espalda.

De pronto, dejó de sentir el incómodo sillón, y sintió su cama debajo de él.

Reconoció las manos suaves de Simon, sujetando su cabeza mientras le ponía una almohada debajo, y luego acariciando su mejilla con cariño.

Pero lo más importante para Baz, fue el pequeño beso que Simon dejó en el dorso de su mano.

* * *

Baz se despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor. Supuso que dormir le había hecho bien.

Tardó un rato en reparar en sus alrededores, pero pronto pudo ver a Simon, quien recién entraba a la habitación.

—Hey —dijo con dulzura mientras se acercaba a Baz—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Simon se sentó al borde de la cama, y tomó la mano derecha de Baz entre las suyas.

—Algo mejor —musitó Baz—. Aunque aún me siento un poco enfermo.

—Lo sé —dijo Simon en un suspiro—. Te encontré dormido en el mueble cuando llegué al departamento. Estabas quemando.

Simon se veía realmente preocupado, y Baz escuchó con atención lo que le decía.

—He estado intentando bajarte la fiebre.

Simon señaló con la cabeza un tazón de agua fría en la mesa de noche. Al costado había un trozo de tela húmeda.

—Creo que funcionó.

El rubio le tocó la frente y sonrió. Baz supuso que ya estaba más fresco.

—Gracias por venir a casa —dijo Baz.

Simon sonrió.

—No fue problema, es mi deber cuidar de ti —dijo, y apretó un poco su mano—. Te quiero, Baz.

—Yo también —dijo el chico de ojos grises, y comenzó a toser un poco.

Simon se levantó y murmuró algo.

—Te voy a traer un té con miel. Eso te va a ayudar con la tos.

El chico intentó dar un paso hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero Baz lo jaló suavemente de la manga. En ese momento, Simon pensó que su novio se veía terriblemente adorable.

—No te vayas —pidió Baz. Parecía que iba a quedarse dormido nuevamente—. Acuéstate conmigo. Me siento mejor cuando estás a mi lado.

Simon se rio por lo bajo y le hizo caso. Entró en la cama, y dejó que Baz apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

—Al parecer, te pones cursi cuando estás enfermo —dijo Simon con una sonrisa—. Me gusta.

—Cállate —murmuró Baz, arrastrando las palabras. Rodó los ojos y, aunque Simon no lo pudo ver, se rio. Conocía muy bien a su novio, y ya sabía que de seguro había hecho ese gesto. Aunque no lo admitiera, a Baz le gustaba que el rubio lo sujetara en sus brazos, y que fuese extremadamente cariñoso con él. Simon comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras sentía cómo Baz se dormía en sus brazos.

—Descansa, mi amor.

Y, en los brazos de Simon, Baz decidió que quizá debería enfermarse más seguido.


End file.
